


Eau

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se meurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eau

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous avez des idées, suggestion, (thème, mots...) n'hésitez pas !

L'eau le glaçait. Il étouffait. Incapable de bouger. Colère, regrets et...  **Peur** , le submergeaient  
  
De l'air. Il avait  _besoin_  d'air. Lourd telle une pierre. Il coulait. Il était fini...  
  
Non.  
  
Quelque chose l'attrapa et le sortit de sa torpeur. Le brun se releva. Il respirait. Regardant le hobbit agenouiller près du bain, l'air absent, il le lâcha.  
  
« ... Smaug ?  
\- Cauchemar. » Il tapa l'eau  
  
Il avait  _eu_  peur. Quelle  **honte**  ! Heureusement, Bilbo sues se taire. Le dragon posa sa tête contre-lui, ferma ses yeux. Humant son précieux trésor...

« Tout va bien. » Murmura le hobbit.  
« Évidemment ! »


End file.
